qinsmoonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KeyCode
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Xiang Shaoyu! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Character Infobox: Voice Actor vs. Portrayal To clarify something: is the difference between Voice Actor and Portrayal the person who voiced them in the animation vs. the person who plays them in the live-action show? And if we're going to talk about the characters from the live-action show, should we separate them from their animation selves in a subpage? After all, some of the characters are radically different (like Da Siming being a man, and Chi Lian and Xiao'yu/Shi Lan being the same person in the live action). --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 05:55, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, that was what I meant for portrayal, but maybe a better word would do. I think that we can make it a subpage (similar to how you put the tabs on the top indicating that this character was based off from a real historical figure) since it would confuse people from just the animation and the live action show based on changes in the plot. When creating Shaoyu's page, I forgot that some characters have been changed in the live action show, it would have come up on my mind if I was creating Chi Lian's page though. Thanks for bringing it up! -KeyCode (talk) 1:15, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Portrayal is fine; I think we just need subpages for the live action characters. Also, I'll work on the character navbox (unless you want to make it first). How should we divide it up? By affiliation, or by season introduced? --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 03:25, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :::We can work on the live action characters later on or completely remove them from the wiki if we end up not creating pages for them... You can try the navbox first if you want, I was not entirely sure if I should make a Character Navbox or a Navbox consisting of everything in the series/season. If we do create the live action character pages, we will have to create a separate navbox, correct..? But if we stick with having a character navbox, I think that by affiliation seems to be a better option, that way people are able to search easily. :::Sorry I did not see the navbox before writing the message, but anyway, it looks great! I might be able to contribute more over the weekend since I am quite busy in the weekdays. For the episode pages, would you like to name them First Season Episode 1 or Season 1 Episode 1 or something else? Do you think that we should also create 天行九歌 pages too? -KeyCode (talk) 6:35, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Live action characters will probably get their own navbox, yes, since there's a lot less of them, but they're at lower priority. I think Season 1 Episode 1 is good. And for Nine Songs of the Moving Heavens, I plan on making pages for it, since its story is intertwined with Qin's Moon's and will probably reveal a good amount of backstory for the main series. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 07:41, November 17, 2016 (UTC)